Suitman 100: Crisis On Infinite Formats
|nextseason= }}Crisis On Infinite Formats is the one-hundredth total season of Suitman Reality, which also serves as the sixteenth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on January 30, 2020. It is a milestone season that celebrates many of the formats featured in Suitman Reality, by colliding them all into one multi-stage marathon, which also includes never-before-seen new formats. Players will navigate and overcome the particular nuances of each individual format, using physical, social and strategic skills, in the bid to be the last one standing. Production Suitman 100 was teased at least one year ahead of its eventual production, with advertisement ramping up from the end of . The season was finally revealed as Crisis On Infinite Formats on January 1, 2020, with the announcement that it would feature multiple formats from Suitman Reality history, alongside new formats. Applications opened on January 17, 2020, closing ten days later later on January 27, 2020. The full cast of 40 was announced on January 28, 2020, two days before the season premiered. This season was produced and hosted by . Format The season celebrates the one-hundredth season with multiple formats from the history of Suitman Reality and beyond. Starting with a record-breaking 40 players, a total of 12 formats will be played, with each lasting between 1 and 3 episodes. Each season presents a new and unique dynamic, which will challenge the players to use their physical, social and strategic skills to survive. In the end only one player will remain to be proclaimed the ultimate champion. The Formats: * The Crystal Maze (40 - 32 players; "purge" episode) * Sequester (32 - 30 players) * Double Cross (30 - 24 players) * Big Brother Australia (24 - 22 players) * Gauntlet (22 - 20 players) * I Love Money (20 - 18 players) Throughout the season, eliminated contestants, known as "The Fallen". may be given the opportunity to return to the competition. Upon any quit or ejection from the game, a member of The Fallen will automatically return to the game by competing in an immediate challenge, with the best Fallen performer returning to the game. Final Results Cast } | nowrap|'Birks R.' | 15, Student Toronto, Canada | |- | | nowrap|'Chandler P.' | 23, Military Lawyer Florida, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Chloe D.' | 21, Law Student France | |- | | nowrap|'Christian B.' | 21, Tutor Dallas, TX | |- | | nowrap|'Dana M.' | 19, Student Richmond, VA | |- | | nowrap|'Evan T.' | 22, Economics Student New Orleans, LA | |- | | nowrap|'Felix L.' | 21, Gay Sauna Cashier Montreal, Canada | |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 18, Game Designer New Jersey, USA | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 17, Student Manchester, UK | |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 24, Nail Tech Boston, MA | |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 25, Gas Station Attendant Iowa, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Kelly R.' | 20, Popeye's Associate Louisiana, USA | |- | | nowrap|'LeQuisha Q.' | 22, Events Manager Newcastle, UK | |- | | nowrap|'Max N.' | 19, Student Denver, CO | |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 20, Computer Scientist United States | |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 21, Wikia Whore Michigan, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 22, Web Designer Melton Mowbray, UK | |- | | nowrap|'Sagar O.' | 26, Student Connecticut, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Sydney D.' | 23, Bartender Montreal, Canada | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 25, Server Maryland, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Will S.' | 23, Accountant Rochester, NY | |- | | nowrap|'Chance W.' | 22, Pharmacy Technician Mississippi, USA | nowrap|23rd Place Failed BB AUS Episode 7 |- | | nowrap|'Anthony C.' | 19, Student Florida, USA | nowrap|24th Place Failed BB AUS Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Leah L.' | 21, Barista New Smyrna Beach, FL | nowrap|25th Place Failed Double Cross Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Christian M.' | 17, Student Norway | nowrap|26th Place Failed Double Cross Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Kyle W.' | 17, Astrophysicist Virginia, USA | nowrap|27th Place Failed Double Cross Episode 4 |- | | nowrap|'Nicky S.' | 16, Psychologist Chicago, IL | nowrap|28th Place Failed Double Cross Episode 4 |- | | nowrap|'Stuart H.' | 19, Student Texas | nowrap|29th Place Failed Double Cross Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Ray G.' | 20, Student New Jersey, USA | nowrap|30th Place Failed Double Cross Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Lilly R.' | 21, Law Student Alabama, USA | nowrap|31st Place Quit Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Stoner D.' | 23, Survivor Winner Baltimore, MD | nowrap|32nd Place Failed Sequester Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Joe H.' | 23, Student Philadelphia, PA | nowrap|33rd Place Failed Sequester Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Kat H.' | 23, Teacher Yorkshire, UK | nowrap|34th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Logan H.' | 20, Student Elkhart, IN | nowrap|35th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 18, Student Michigan, USA | nowrap|36th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 21, Student Glasgow, Scotland | nowrap|37th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Eoin E.' | 21, Management Trainee Ireland | nowrap|38th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Romeo K.' | 16, Student Newbury, UK | nowrap|39th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |- | | nowrap|'Sam P.' | 19, Artist New York, USA | nowrap|40th Place Failed Crystal Maze Episode 1 |} Game Summary Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the season. : The contestant lost the season. : The contestant was one of the strongest, and did not face elimination. : The contestant was not eliminated from the season. : The contestant was one of the weakest, but they avoided elimination. : The contestant was eliminated from the season. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant returned to the competition after being eliminated. Format Progress Click between the tabs below to go to each separate played format of the game. GAUNTLET= |-|BB AUS= |-|DOUBLE CROSS= |-|SEQUESTER= |-|CRYSTAL MAZE= Category:Flop Nation Seasons